Straight To My Lover's Heart
by lum85
Summary: "Oh, Valentines Day…." He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth. Sasuke would rather be struck by a bus than by Cupids arrow. Shonen-ai


**One night I had coffee and was all spastic and jittery. I was feeling like my old self again when I used to write term papers and fics till the crack of dawn and then some. I had been wanting to take a jab at NaruSasu for a long time since they are a favorite pairing of mine. I had a few prompts written down but this one seemed easiest to write in one shot.**

**Here it is. I apologize if it is a bit dry and clumsy (like me, haha... T~T).**

Thursday 7:26am Feb 14

Blondie's up early this morning. I can almost hear him curse when he nicks himself shaving in the bathroom we share.

Initially I was adamant about rooming with Uzumaki this year. We barely do well on neutral turf but to enclose the two of us together is like placing two roosters in a ring. In the end you have two cocky guys incessantly bickering at each other with no certain successor.

I had concluded it would be the biggest mistake for me to make at this school.

I said absolutely not.

No!

Not on your life.

...

How he always manages to convince me, I've yet to figure out.

But, as it turned out, the world did not come to a grisly end.

Rooming with the idiot is actually almost, ALMOST tolerable.

And one of the "perks" is that Naruto's lazy ass doesn't get up until after nine. Which leaves the bathroom and kitchenette free to me without him getting in my way and bothering me with idiotic questions like: "will a baby chickie hatch out of this egg if I keep it warm?"

Sigh

The only occasions he has ever been up before me is if he hasn't gone to sleep yet and was up all night doing lord knows what; I can't always look after him. Or is using the extra time to look more presentable for the day. Usually when he wants "woo" someone.

Shockingly, for a dude who wears clothes he picks up off the floor, he cleans up well. If only he could clean up after the mess he leaves in the bathroom.

He looked at his watch. There was forty minutes until he had to leave for his first class of the day. Seeing as Naruto was still fumbling in the the bathroom he would go put a kettle on for some tea instead.

Rising out of bed and stretching his limbs, he looked around the place. Grayness covered the walls and furnishings, the only light came peeping in through the blinds and under the bathroom door. The sound of Naruto's humming drifted through the dorm room.

So what was the reason for him getting up with the birds today?

Maybe he was finally going to ask out that busty chick with the nose ring in our civ101 class. The one he's been ogling for the past few weeks, writing her name on the fogged up window of the commuter bus. They would be a complete miss-match. I can just imagine him strutting up to her like a dumb-ass, drawing his face near to hers as he speaks in this ridiculous husky voice. If she's into pushovers then Naruto's the guy for her. Then he'll be hanging out with her endlessly. Following her to a foreign film festival. Kissing behind the College of Fine Arts building. Listening to crappy musicians play at crappy venues.

The whistle of a kettle finally snaps him out it, saving him from himself.

After all he could really care less about Naruto's love life. Maybe for once he won't be bitching over all the girls that are infatuated with him.

With a bang the bathroom door burst open.

The idiot walks out raising his arms to adjust the sleeves of his black button-up shirt. A waft of cologne hits his senses. He recognizes it's scent because it was the one his mother had given to Naruto for Christmas. She dragged him to the mall for holiday shopping and asked his help in picking out his gift.

His nose twitches just thinking of all the fragrances he sampled before he found one more palatable. It was the perfect mix for the guy. Warm, woodsy, sweet, fresh and slightly spicy. His mom offered to buy him one too but he declined. He was never one for wearing cologne. Soap works even better.

"Cuooopidd, draw back your bow, aaannnd let your arrow goouuoho" he bombastically sings.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while pouring his tea.

"Mornin' Sas!" the idiot says to him as he walks over to his side of the room.

"Straight to my luuvers heart fur meee, woaoahhh!"

Sasuke watches as he grabs his cell and wallet to throw in his backpack.

Naruto slings his bag over one shoulder.

He looks at Sasuke, sensing his questioning thoughts.

"Bathroom is all yours, bud" He grins.

The Uchiha lowers his cup of tea and settles his gaze on the moron.

"What's your deal, is there a morning sale on orange t shirts at Oldnavy?"

Naruto runs a tan hand through his hair making it even more spiky.

"Ha! Nah, I'm heading out to purchase twelve lovely roses for twelve lovely ladies!

Onyx eyes narrow in confusion.

Which Naruto doesn't fail to miss.

"Don't worry Sas, I'm sure your fangirls will still throw themselves at you if you forgot to get them something."

The blonde reached for the front door and grabbed his jacket off a hook.

"Catch you later!" Naruto spoke, as he winked at Sasuke, and went out the door into the slowly falling snow.

As the door started to close he could hear Naruto hum the song he was just singing not a minute ago.

That is when it hit him.

"Oh, Valentines Day…." He said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

He scoffed.

Who give's damn.

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**I guess this is going to be a 2 shot. This is actually my first time posting here on FF.**

**I knew I would never have written something on here if it weren't the copious amount of caffeine and lack of sleep. Hopefully my dialogue will improve in time. And really sorry if the boys are ooc.**


End file.
